No more pain
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Some kids know when their time is up...others may be too late to save theirs. Will Naruto fight against his parent's abuse, or will he die by their hands? Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

**Hinata-chan: Hina-chan here with a bit of a sad story but it will be continuous, if you readers like it...**

**Natsume: This doesn't have yaoi in it too does it?**

**Hinata-chan: Maybe there is and mayber there isn't, depends on what happens afterward.**

**Summary: Some kids know when their life will end, some don't....it depends on how their parents act. Will Naruto fight the abuse, or will he die by their hands? And to make matters worse...he's in an all boys school!**

**Naruto: 14 years old.**

**Sasuke: 15 Yrs. old.**

**Neji: 15 years old.**

**Naruto's father: 35 years old.**

**Naruto's mother: 30 years old.**

**And the rest you'll have to read to meet more characters.**

**Warning: May contain violence and content not suitable for...people who have bad stomachs, you were warned.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own from this story is one part of the story, I'll point it out.**

* * *

Prologue~

Glass could be heard from the hallway, shouting coming after it. A boy with the most georgous blue eyes that were rare to see now-a-days, quivered in fear as his mother threw another chair at him, missing him by five inches. The wood splintered into bits of pieces, the wooden pieces flew in different directions.

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, YOUR BROTHER SHOULD BE THE ONE STILL ALIVE!" Naruto held his arms in front of his face as his mother pounded on him with a piece of the chair.

"She's right Naruto...why did you have to survive?" Naruto looked at his father in disbelief, searching for an answer using his father's eyes.

Naruto's mother stopped using the piece of wood and started using only her hands, raising her hand, she came down on his bare arms and began to rake the skin off of him, using her long, red nails. Naruto could only whimper in pain while his father sat there on their zebra patterned couch, taking another sip of his martini. The moon casted shadows that night, allowing the boy to see the hatred in his mother's tear filled eyes as he braced himself for another hit to the face.

He felt the side of his face, feeling some skin was missing and winced at the oncoming pain that shot through out his cheek. The mother stopped her hitting rage and went back to her drunken state, back to all her dancing that she was doing with the father. Naruto seized the opportunity to get away while his mother was in her own world.

Tears escaped the young teen's eyes as he sat, crouched down, leaning his back against the bedroom wall. After a few minutes of letting his cheek bleed, he searched around for any kind of bandage he could find, one that was from one of the kits that his father had brought home from his work. He worked at a hospital where he was assigned to take care of kids.

Naruto's stomach growled in hunger, demanding him to feed it. He sighed and quietly crept into the kitchen, looking for the cereal they had stashed away. He hoped to make as little noise as he could but he couldn't help it if the cupboards were old and loved to creak every now and then. He had found the honey nut cheerios and took it out quietly. He could not fight his hunger anymore and teared the box open and started to chow down on the honey flavoured cereal.

"I knew I heard a rat around here...." Naruto stopped eating the cereal just as his mother started to choke him.(A/n: My mom tried to choke me because I was always out of hand...)

"Carmen honey, you should leave the boy to rot on his own, I wouldn't want you to ruin your perfect nails" Naruto's father grabbed both of the woman's hands and held them in his own, kissing the back of her hands and asked her to dance with him once more.

As the rotten parents left the kitchen into the living room, Naruto tried his best to cough up some of the cheerios that got stuck in his throat. The cheerios obeyed his coughing and spit themselves out of his mouth, giving the boy his air again. Naruto was grateful for his father coming at the right time but at the same time, he placed all kinds of curses on him. He took the box of cereal with him as he left for his empty room.

And by empty room, I mean that there were no toys, no books and especially no video games of any sort, let alone a television set. His only source of entertainment was a blue dildo that his father picked up for him. His mother was not the only one who did such cruel things, his father was an assistant at a kids hospital and yet he had a cruel mind. When Naruto was around nine or ten, his father and mother broke apart for a year, it left the father with no...charging outlets to let out his...man hood. So he used the only 'object' available. He used his son, teaching him all about the boy parts and how doing something made it good.

But this didn't really stick into Naruto's mind at all, since he had no idea what his father was talking about at the time. That was until some of the boys started to take an interest all of a sudden as if someone had commanded them to prey on him. He felt ashamed of being his father's play thing in place of his mother. Just remembering made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

A/n: I only know that I got this story from listening to this song over and over again. I just suddenly got the urge to type it up...hope you liked it!


	2. The abuse begins

**Hina-chan: The life of a novelist is hard work, and I'm aiming to be the best one!!! Well...not really...**

**Natsume: This story is too sad, don't continue it!!**

**Hina-chan: Lighten up.**

**Warning: May contain shounen-ai, and yaoi and swearing ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I only own the classes that Naruto takes...the rest are not mine, except the plot.**

* * *

It was a bit cold on the day of Naruto's first day of elementary school. He had been sent to an all boys school on the request of his father. He asked his father why he had been sent there, but it would always go unanswered. The only thing his father told him about the school was that his brother went to an all boys school as well.

Naruto would always wonder to himself why their father had insisted for him and his brother to go to all boys schools. Ever since Naruto was in day cares or a kindergarten, his father always found an all boys school for him and his brother to go to.

The grass was freshly cut and the scent had filled the air, letting the boys know that they should not go on the new grass. Naruto looked at the information on the sheet and noticed that he had four classes to take. He was a bit excited, going into a new school and making new friends.

The halls were packed with boys, all wearing the same uniform. Some were flirting with each other, which Naruto had no idea that there was ever such a thing as flirting with another guy. He only knew that boys were supposed to marry girls and have a really nice family and apparently live happily ever after, which he found out later was a total lie and was nothing but a fantasy. After seeing his parents divorce for a whole year, he knew marriages would not always last forever.

Naruto found his first period class, which he had no idea what it was but loved learning new things. As long as it was fun. His class was sewing in room 117. He walked in and noticed he wasn't the only kid who liked to go in the classroom before the bell rung. He found a seat at the back, putting his almost empty bag next to his desk. The only thing he had in his bag was a few lollipops, a banana that his father told him to pack and a bag of green, seedless grapes. The reasons again were not told, all he knew was, that it was good for his body.(1)

As he sat down at his new desk, a few of the other boys were staring at him and giving him a weird look. A boy with brown, spiky hair winked at him and another boy with long, dark brown hair seemed to have eyes that seemed as though he was looking through you. Naruto gulped and smiled like an angel, gaining a few whistles and a few air kisses.

After a few minutes of awkward glances and stares, the bell had rung and their teacher came in, carrying a bunch of clothing. The teacher got himself sorted out before asking for Naruto to come to the front of the room and introduce himself. Naruto smiled like a girl would.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I came here because...my father wanted me to go here" Naruto said it in almost a hurried voice.

"Well then Naruto, go and have a seat and we'll begin a fun class" Naruto was already beginning to like the teacher and hoped his two other teachers were as nice as him.

He had two classes of sewing, English and math, which he thought would be pretty cool to learn. The class had accepted the teen as they asked to work with him for their new project. They were learning how to make drawstring bags. Naruto had to keep hiding his face from all the blushing he was doing. It was as if the whole class wanted to be his partner. Naruto never really worked with anyone before and didn't know how to act well around others but he knew that he would have to choose wisely.

"Naruto, I'll be your partner if you want" The same boy that had winked at him five minutes ago, was asking to be his partner, like all the others were.

"OK" the other boy smiled as soon as the words went into his ears and he gladly took a seat next to him.

"I'm Kiba, the funniest joker in this school" The boy said as he pointed to himself.

"Still telling lies I see...." A boy that looked to be one year older than the others, came walking in, handing a late slip to the teacher.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he looked at the boy's shiny, black almost blue, hair. Head phones the size of of his hand were hanging around his slim neck. The boy that had introduced himself as Kiba, growled as the stiff looking male took his seat and partnered up with the boy that had the see through like eyes.

"Don't listen to what that stiff guy says, he thinks he's the prince of the school"

"He looks the part" Naruto chimed in and gave a little laugh at the end.

"He's just a dreamer who wished he could be funny" Kiba spoke out and continued to work with Naruto on their project.

As soon as naruto was just getting the hang of the whole sewing technique, the bell rang for break.(2)

"Oh yeah, they're selling oatmeal raisin cookies, want one?" Naruto looked up at his new friend with disbelief.

No one had ever gotten him anything before. Naruto nodded as the two of them walked into the almost crowding halls. There were a few people getting lined up just outside their room. The shop that was selling freshly baked cookies was just a few steps across from them, making it easier for Kiba to grab some before anyone else.

Kiba bought three cookies, one for him, one for Naruto and one for a very stuck up prince who seemed to have his nose in the air the entire time that break had lasted.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm-" Naruto was about to stick his hand out to shake hands with the boy with the black as night hair style but Kiba stopped him.

"This guy's not worth telling your name to" The boy shot him a glance but let it go.

"If he won't tell me his then I'll tell him mine, Sasuke Uchiha, a pleasure to meet an angel like yourself" The boy added a smirk to the words.

As soon as Naruto was about to tell the boy his name, the bell rang, demanding that all students go to their classes before they could get in trouble.

Naruto was turning twelve and he couldn't wait to see what his father had bought him. Before he went off to school, his father had told him that he was getting something for his birthday, which made the boy excited. These were the years, that his parents had divorced each other for some fresh air. It was a bit sad for him but it was also fun to be away from some of the beatings that his mother had given to him just after his brother had died while crossing the street. He had died later on at the hospital, causing the mother to go into a strange rage.

After school was over, Naruto came home, happy and excited because this was the first time his father had ever given him a present. It was great with his brother around but at the same time, annoying since the parents barely paid any attention to their other son.

"Dad, I made some friends today!!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran through the door, dropping his bag at the front door.

"That's great, but father's got a better surprise than what a friend could ever give you..." His father brought in a bag that looked like a bag from the store wild things.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the bag, not recognizing the name as his father pulled out a wrapped up, small box. It had a bow on it as if it were a Christmas gift. Naruto's face beamed with delight as he took it from his father and sat down to open it up. His face turned into a quizzical expression, wondering what the small object was.

It was another purple thing that Naruto had gotten for his ninth birthday. He sighed and looked up at his father who only shrugged.

"Here's the best part, it was only for a dollar, be thankful you got something you ungrateful brat" The father took the purple dildo out of his son's hands and grabbed the boy by his wrist, dragging him into the master bedroom.

The father pulled his son's pants down, underwear and all, pulling them down to his ankles and shoved the dildo up the boy's butt hole. He had pinned the boy's hands together against the wall and had Naruto face him. Naruto squirmed while his father lowered himself, hovering over his son's private part. The father kissed it all the way up to the head.

"D-Dad....I feel weird..." The father just looked up at his son and smiled a very weird smile that gave Naruto a weird chill down his spine.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was not allowed to eat breakfast. He was about to sit down for breakfast until his father grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table.

"You didn't give me a good time but yet I gave you a blow job...not very great of a son" Naruto had no clue what the hell his father was talking about.

"Well why can't I eat?" His father took him by the elbow and threw his son out the door like he was a raccoon that was trashing the place.

"Cause you're a rotten son, now get your ass to school before I kick it there!" Naruto dodged his father's wine bottle as he got up.

* * *

A/n: The other chapter was a prologue, this chapter is to start off the story, and it was a year of divorce but they were seeing a marriage counselor and he told them to see other people for a few years.

1) If you did not get the joke, don't be afraid to ask what it is, I'll be happy to explain.

2) At my school we always get five minute breaks and the classes that Naruto takes, I take those in real life....screwed up on my drawstring bag....but turned it into a carrying type of bag ^^


	3. Friendly greeting

**Hina-chan: Hina-chan here again with an all new chapter of this beginning story.**

**Kanna: Shouldn't you be going to school?**

**Hina-chan: Oh! That reminds me, no school for me tomorrow so I'll be working as much as I can to get a few more chaps up and running!**

**Warning: Cursing, shounen-ai!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all except for the classes.**

* * *

The day was starting off as a good one, letting Naruto get a lot of sunshine. It was supposed to autumn but Naruto didn't see the leaves change their color at all yet. He walked his legs toward the school that was getting packed with all the boys that went there. He looked at his watch and saw he had a few extra minutes before the bell rang. Naruto found his new friend, Kiba and rushed over to him.

"What's that on your cheek?" Naruto used his left hand to feel what Kiba was talking about.

'Must have been when dad threw that bottle...' Naruto thought to himself and he zoned out for a bit.

"Earth to Naruto, you still didn't answer my question" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and made an excuse.

"I tripped over this branch that was sticking out of the ground and fell on a piece of glass, didn't notice it though"

"Uh huh...so Naruto, have you thought about what you wanted to make?" Naruto shrugged as he walked beside Kiba to their class.

"You know...you could always make a long scarf made for two..." Kiba suggested as he imagined himself and Naruto walking beside each other with a scarf tightly, wrapped around their necks.

"Who should I make one for?"

"Your mom, dad?"

"He didn't even let me eat this morning so I don't think he deserves one as for my mom, she...died..." He didn't mean to lie but he couldn't tell his best friend about getting beaten by his mom just because his brother died instead of him.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"It's OK"

"Sasuke was bugging me to tell him your name but I just ignored him, you can tell him if you want, it's your choice"

"Hey, Kiba...I saw that guy that got suspended is back" The boy with long, brown, silky hair just came in.

"Aw, no way!" Naruto looked at the two of them looking a bit confused.

"Naruto is definitely going to be his prey..."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll look out for you!" Kiba exclaimed as he held The blond kid close to him.

"You wouldn't last one minute if he came walking up to you now...speak of the devil look who's here Kiba"

"Damn it Neji, I already know, don't point him in our direction!" The boy hissed as a boy with short, red hair and a red tattoo above his eye, came walking toward them.

"H-hey Gaara...um...how was the week off?" Neji asked, hoping to get on the boy's good side.

"Boring" The boy looked over at Kiba who waved.

"Who is that?" Kiba gulped as he tried to go in front of Naruto.

"Neji do you see anyone behind me?" Kiba asked stupidly but was pushed aside by Gaara.

"Tell me your name" The boy had an icy look in his eyes.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki, I'm guessing your name's Gaara?" The red head nodded as Naruto shook his hand.

"Kiba...were you trying to hide this boy from me?" Kiba froze and began to panic.

"He thought he was protecting him..." Kiba growled at Neji as the red head took hold of Naruto's wrist, leading him into a near by boy's washroom.

"Naruto's already been caught, don't feel so bad" Neji explained as he patted the boy on the back.

Gaara shut the stall door behind them as they went in. The red head had placed Naruto up against the wall as if he were a precious doll that needed lots of care. A blush appeared over Naruto's face as Gaara looked the boy over with hungry looking eyes. Naruto knew what was coming, it was the same as what his father had done to him the other night.

"You really are a beautiful angel, has anyone else touched your perfect body?" Naruto didn't want to get on the boy's bad side and wanted to have as much friends as he could, so he just replied with a 'no' and let the other boy caress his tanned body.

Gaara had unbuttoned the boy's shirt already and was playing around with Naruto's pink, nipples. The red head licked them, trailing his tongue down the boy's abdomen and unzipped Naruto's pants. He slowly pulled his underwear down along with his pants, revealing the boy's arousal.

"G-Gaara....shouldn't we be...getting to class?" Naruto asked as the red head began flicking it with his tongue.

"We have time, are you in a hurry?" Again Naruto shook his head 'no'.

Naruto felt hot all of a sudden and felt the same thing his father was doing. He was starting to breathe heavily and found himself pushing off of the wall, making his arousal to go deeper into the other boy's mouth. Gaara had already noticed this and stopped, standing upright. He leaned in closer and put his hand on Naruto's arousal and started pumping, getting Naruto to let out a few more moans.

* * *

"Kiba....what's with the long face?" Sasuke asked as Kiba pointed a finger toward the washroom.

"Translation...Gaara has just gotten back from suspension and he's already picking on Naruto so now they're in the washroom"

"Ah...I see....wait...WHAT THE HELL??" Sasuke practically screamed in both their ears.

"What the hell Sasuke, don't let the whole world hear you!"

"Well I wouldn't be yelling if a certain somebody, had been protecting my princess" Sasuke stuck his nose in the air.

"Hey back off you little shit, the angel is mine and he'll be falling for me!" Kiba exclaimed and pointed a finger at him.

"Will you guys give it a rest, Naruto is not a toy you know"

"The prince started it, he would not stop talking so I wanted to shut him up" Sasuke and Kiba were about to fight each other in a friendly manner but a blond boy caught their eye.

Naruto and Gaara came walking out of the washroom, Naruto looked a bit flushed. The red headed boy gave Sasuke and Kiba a glance but said nothing and walked away.

"Jeez, my head's hurting" Kiba told them as he grabbed his head and crouched against the wall.

"The correct way to say it is my head is"

"Neji shut the fuck up with your direct English language, it's annoying the crap out of me!!!" Kiba said and smacked his head a bit.(1)

* * *

A/n: Thank god I got it done before Thursday came around, that way I won't have to type the greetings over again ^^ Hope you liked this GaaNaru part :D

1) My English teacher does this all the time with one of the students in my class, she's always correcting his English after he speaks. XD


	4. Papa's home1

**Hina-chan: Sorry it took so long getting this chapter up, been playing Gaia too much XD**

**Natsume: Hinata-chan you made a-**

**Hina-chan: Shhh, don't sprout it out to the readers you goof!**

**Warning: Violence and yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the classes that Naruto will be taking and has already took.**

* * *

It was as if it were just yesterday that Gaara had done 'that' to him. Naruto had just turned thirteen and it was turning out to be a bad year for him. His mother had told the counselor that she did not feel comfortable around other men and can you believe that he actually said OK to the remarriage. When Naruto heard the news about his parents getting back together, he felt like his world would collapse.

Naruto was now entering his last year of elementary school and was beginning to feel like he belonged somewhere. Although his relationship with his parents had not gotten any better, he was really hoping to learn something new and was beginning to feel all these weird feelings when ever Sasuke or Gaara was around him.

"Naruto, you have the same class as me" The red headed boy pointed out.

Naruto looked at his schedule and saw that he only had three classes again. The only thing that had changed were the teachers but it was the same classes except for in the morning, he had health care. He started hearing some of the other boys whispering to each other and looked around to see what they were talking about.

"Another challenger...." Gaara said as the boy with short, black hair and pale skin like Sasuke's came walking down toward the office.

"Looks like Sasuke and Kiba have their hands full"

"What do you mean?"

"They're both after you...as am I" The two of them began walking to their new class as Naruto looked back at the boy who was standing at the window.

They walked down the hallway and found their class at room 113. The teacher was already in there, writing down some things on the white board, with a red marker. Gaara sighed as he recognized who their teacher was.

"What a wonderful start of the semester, I get an angel in my class" A man that had long, black hair and onyx coloured eyes smiled at them.

"Sir, I do not think Naruto is willing to go out with a teacher..."(1)

"I wouldn't be too sure, I have heard about students dating older people"

"Sasuke would have your head if he knew you were Naruto's teacher"

"What for?" Naruto asked, tilting his head like a kitten would.

"Because our teacher is Sasuke's brother"

"EH?" Naruto blinked in confusion and was beginning to see the resemblance.

The bell rang and everyone began to go to their new classes. Their teacher started to teach them about the male system. This made a few boys whistle in Naruto's direction as the teacher was talking about hormones and what some boys were into. The man told them that they would be learning more about the body but after the break was over.

"Naruto, who was your teacher?" Kiba and Sasuke had managed to find the two.

"Gaara told me that he was your brother, is it true?" Sasuke was about to go into a mental rage at any moment, had it not been for Naruto's adorable face.

"Naruto, I'll protect you from my villainous brother!!"

* * *

The day went quickly but Naruto was not at all sad, knowing that you have guys chasing you is sort of a wake up call from his nightmare that his father had been giving him. As he came home, he was happy to know that his mother was fast asleep on one of the fur couches and his father still had two hours left until he was able to come home to his wife and child.

There was no sign of destruction, which was a good sign on Naruto's behalf but if his father came home to see that he is not doing what he was supposed to do after getting home, he would get into a bit of trouble and it might wake the mother up. Naruto didn't want two raging parents on his back, nor did he want his father to do 'that' to him every night.

Naruto only had two hours to himself which was not very fun if you found something to do but then forget all about the time and get an angry father breathing down your neck. He shivered at the thought of it and tried to find something to do while he could still keep track of time. His eyes searched around the living room for something to do, hoping for anything to pop up.

That was when the two purple dildos came into his view. Those and the adult videos that his father had brought home sometimes, seemed to be the only thing that his father allowed him to do. His brother's old toys had been locked away so that they would not get cursed by their other son. The mother came to believe that Naruto was planning to kill both of them by using his brother's toys. Naruto never knew his mother could become such a crazy woman.

He sighed and carried his bag up the steps, being careful about every step he took, hoping not to make any kind of noise that would surely wake his mother up. He made it safely to the top of the stair case and made his way into his rather big bedroom. The bed had been taken out of his room and was replaced with a hammock that looked large enough for two. He asked his father why he had gotten the hammock instead of keeping his other bed, but his father would only say..."it's what your brother would have wanted".

For some reason his father gave him hand cuffs, and a collar that was made for cats. His mother got him something which was a big surprise and it was. It was not something that a thirteen year old should have. It was a pocket knife that had a note attached to it.

The note had read:

_So...you're thirteen...you're brother would have been thirteen too, I hope this will cheer your after life up!_

Naruto had threw it away, not wanting to listen to his mother's rants but he did keep the knife just in case something bad happened. He was hoping he wouldn't have to use it against his mother or father. He looked over at the rocket ship clock that had been his brother's and saw that it was now three O' clock and he only had one hour left to himself.

Since he was not part of the family much, he made a plan for himself for when he grew older. He had gotten a job at his father's work by helping out with the other kids that were in the hospital. His father did not seem to care what he did only as long as he knew to come back home and not run away. He got paid the same amount as his father since his father worked in the same hospital and was such a good worker that they did not want their prized worker to feel bad that his son was not getting paid.

So now Naruto had enough money to get his own cell phone and had gotten Gaara's number as well as Sasuke and Kiba's. Naruto was hoping he might not have to call them if he was having trouble with his parents. He sighed and lied down on the hammock that had his pillow and blanket on it.

"Naruto, you better have done what I told you to!" Naruto was not expecting his father to be home so early.

Naruto stripped his clothes off, leaving only his boxers. He had a chain and a hand cuff like wall that was made so that he could put his hands in the cuffs with out having to have his arms behind his back. He put his hands into the cuffs quickly and felt the cuffs automatically snap, letting his skin feel the coldness of the cuffs.

"Very good boy...we'll just have a little fun before mom wakes up" The father closed the door behind him and sneered.

His father licked the side of his cheek while he slid his hand down the boy's boxer shorts. Naruto did not understand why he could not just wake the mother up and do this kind of thing with her. What poor Naruto did not know was that the man was a complete pedophile that was released from jail before Naruto and his brother were born.

* * *

A/n: hope you liked it!!! Read and review my readers!!

1) Most of the kids in my school call the teachers, sir or Mrs. ^^


	5. Papa's home2

**Hina-chan: Hinata here and with an all new chapter....no more pain!**

**Kanna: How was your classes?**

**Hina-chan:....no comment....I will say though that I have 90% in my English class and I'm the top of the class ^^**

**Natsume: Show off...**

**Hina-chan: *sticks tongue out***

**Warning: Contains swearing, violence and yaoi! Very adult like content if I believe ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I only own one part of this story, as well as his classes ^^**

* * *

Naruto could not believe how fast the week had went. He was not sure of what he wanted to do when he grew up nor did he know which high school he wanted to apply to. All he knew was that his mother had gotten a call from the hospital saying that her father had just passed away and his mother told his father that she might not be back till next month. Deep down, Naruto was scared of what his father would do. He would choose his mother's beatings over his father any day.

It was Saturday and eight O' clock in the morning. The sun was just rising, making itself known as it shined over the houses. Naruto was laying on his side, in his big hammock that was swaying sideways, in a slow motion just like a rocking chair. He knew his father would only wake up at somewhere around ten or eleven which did not give him much time to wake up from his sleep in.

Naruto groaned as he got out of his hammock, putting both his feet onto the soft, brown carpet that covered his entire floor room. His hair was a mess and was in need of a good brushing. He arched his back, cracking a few bones and got off of his hammock. Naruto dragged his feet into the bathroom to do his business.

"Boy, get your ass in this room or else I'll come in there!"

'What the...?' Naruto thought to himself as he finished peeing.

"Naruto?" His father called for him again.

"Coming!" Naruto brushed his teeth as fast as he could and brushed his hair out.

He ran from his room to his father's room.

"Yes?"

"You making breakfast?" Naruto blinked in confusion as he heard his father's voice sound like a drunk.

"I can't, I'm too young still, aren't parents supposed to make it?" Naruto shielded his head with his arms as his father threw a glass filled with water at him.

"How the hell do you expect to live in the real world if you can't make your father a few eggs" The father answered and got off of his master bed and spanked Naruto's behind like he was a small child that needed a good smack.

Naruto ran after his father, trailing behind him. The father opened the fridge and grabbed the eggs, along with a tub of margarine. Naruto sat at the table, getting himself comfy. His father got out a couple of plates and cups out for Naruto and himself.

"What kind of eggs do you want?"

"What kind are you willing to make?" The father sighed.

"Scrambled..."

"I'm fine with scrambled"

The father set the cup in front of his son and got out a jug of apple juice and poured it into Naruto's cup. He put the lid back on and put it away in the fridge, taking out a carton of milk and poured it into his own cup and put the milk away and went to tend to the eggs. Naruto took the plate from the center of the table and got out a few forks for him and his father.

Naruto was actually getting used to the father and son morning and hoped it would always be like this. He drank a bit of his apple juice and watched his father work the stove, scrambling up the eggs. The father was now finished and would just wait until it was ready to hand out.

Sitting down, he took a sip of the milk, gazing at his son.

"So...tell me about the boys in your school, who are these so called friends of yours?"

"Well...my friend Gaara told me that he was after me as well as my other two friends, Sasuke and Kiba" A blush appeared across his face.

"Has anything happened so far...I mean....has anyone gotten farther than the other in getting close to you?"

"Gaara was telling me about how he's farther than Sasuke and Kiba because he gave me something you gave to me a year ago"

"Ah...so he gave you a blow job huh...he dares to step onto my turf?"

"Dad...I've been wondering...why don't you ever do these things with mom...surely she's better than me at this sort of thing..." Naruto didn't understand his own words.

"Your mom is only into the whole...love and bullshit that any woman expects from their husband so it's sort of hard to do that with a grown woman...where as a mere innocent child like yourself...you're too cute when you say my name in heavy breaths"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A FATHER TO ME, BUT...ALL YOU DO IS..." Naruto broke into tears and got up from his chair but was surprised by his father.

His father had grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the carpeted stairs, shoving his mouth onto his son's. Naruto squirmed against his father's body but it was too heavy for him to slip away. He could feel his father's free hand pulling his boxers down and grabbing hold of his penis. The things that his teacher had taught him were starting to make a bit of sense to him to what his father had been doing to him.

"I am your father Naruto, are you going to deny it?" His father asked, looking Naruto straight in the face.

"I...actually love you more than mother...." His father smiled and kissed his cheek, and began going up the boy's under shirt.

The father stopped rubbing the boy's penis and stuck his index finger up the boy's butt hole, while he kissed the air out of his son. Naruto didn't know how to react to this nor did he have the strength to fight him off since they were doing this so early in the morning. It was too bad that he could not stop his father from continuing and telling him that the stove would burn, which it wouldn't since it had an automatic turn off that turned itself off in case there was no one to tend to the cooking food.

"Let me hear your voice my little blue eyed kitten" Naruto was breathing hard.

"P-papa..."

"That's my good boy...this will only take a few minutes" The father replied and began sucking His son's now erect penis.

Naruto was then flipped over onto his stomach, grabbing onto the bars that were attached to the stairs, since his father told him to grab onto them and hang on real tight to them. His father began to take his own boxers down and revealed an erection that was larger than his son's. The father grabbed a hold of Naruto's sides and entered him.

Naruto tried to endure the pain that was making him shake but it was a bit too much for him to handle. More tears fell from his blue coloured eyes as his father began pushing in and out. He had no idea what was happening but whatever it was, he was feeling good.

* * *

A/n: I'm such a devil to leave it at a cliff hanger aren't I? Well please tell me how you liked it and I know it was too short but it was the second part for papa's home.


	6. papa's home continued

**Hinata-chan: Ready for an all new chapter?? OK!!!**

**Warning: May contain swearing and shounen-ai ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own his father and mother for the story as for his classes :)**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he sat up, finding himself in his father's bed. He looked around and saw his father still fast asleep, snoring away next to him. He got off of the bed slowly, hoping to make little noise so that he wouldn't wake his father up. He rubbed his butt in pain, trying to massage the sore body part that was recently plugged with his father's arousal. It had left a round, red mark on both his butt cheeks.

He went into the washroom and noticed small, but very noticeable smears. He checked his neck out in the bathroom mirror, finding a few more near his collar bone. After brushing his teeth and doing his morning routine, he went down stairs to watch some cartoons while his father lay fast asleep in the bedroom.

* * *

"Will you wait a second?" A very angry Kiba spoke out as Sasuke kept walking with out waiting for him.

"Why must you constantly bring that thing?" Sasuke asked looking at the small, green four leaf clover that Kiba had tucked away under his sock.

"It brings good luck"

"This coming from a guy who still hasn't gotten far with Naruto" Sasuke said as he smirked.

"Ah shut up and let's get going!" Kiba walked a bit faster than Sasuke, walking past him in a very angry manner.

"So how did you find his place again?" Kiba took out his cell phone and pointed to a number at the bottom.

"Gaara knew?" Kiba nodded.

"Told me he walked Naruto home one time"

"The bastard..." Kiba snickered as they neared the pleasant little house.

The grass was beginning to get covered by yellow and orange coloured leaves that had just fallen off of the trees. Halloween had just passed a few weeks ago and everyone in the neighbourhood were getting ready for the Christmas holidays. It had snowed a few times but it had never stayed and instead kept going north.

The two of them walked up to the quiet looking home and knocked on the door. Wondering who the hell could be knocking on the door, Naruto got up from the couch and looked through the peep hole but looked as though he had gotten frozen by a freezer. He was wondering what to do and wondered what would happen if his father woke up. He sighed and unlocked the door, peeking around the corner of the door, he smiled.

"Naruto, Sasuke wanted to ask you out but asked me to come with him...." Sasuke sludged Kiba in the back with his fist as his face grew red from embarrassment.

"Just joking with you, actually we were hoping you would come shopping with us"

"Aren't the stores closed on Sundays?"

"There's a new store that just opened up and it's opened only on the weekends, so you coming with us?" Naruto's face lighted up and he nodded.

He shut the door and ran up the stairs as quietly as he could. He ran into his room and looked through the drawers, found what he wanted to wear and got dressed as he brushed out his hair. The top he chose was something his grandmother gave to him before passing away. His parents had allowed him to keep it as a memory of her. He wore black pants that had orange straps linked around the pant legs. He quickly wrote a note for his father to read and told him he would be back as soon as he could and that if he was late he would be able to get punished afterward.

He slipped his shoes on, which the laces were already tied so all he would do was put them on and go. He got a navy blue sweater out from the closet and pulled hit over his head, letting the hood fall off.

"Hurry up Uzumaki, we got a dead line to meet" Kiba pointed to his watch.

"Naruto...what's that on your neck?" Sasuke asked and pointed to the side of the boy's neck, getting Kiba's attention as well.

"Did Gaara give you a hicky?"

"Is that what you call these things?"

"Uh...yeah, so who gave it to you, Itachi?" Sasuke elbowed Kiba in the side as they began to walk.

"No...my...dad..." Kiba stopped as did Sasuke.

Naruto stopped walking and looked at them as if they were crazy. He could see Sasuke and kiba's hands turning into fists.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked and waved a hand in both their faces.

"Your father....already has dibs on you?"

"What?"

"It's a cruel world Sasuke so bear with it, it was bound to happen, If he were my son I'd do the same thing" Kiba seemed to get over the news unlike Sasuke who was still feeling a bit down while they walked to the store.

The store was new but it already had a lot of items to choose from. If you wanted food, it had it. If you wanted children's toys or art supplies, it was all there and yet...this store was only open on Saturdays and Sundays so today was the last day for anything. Naruto looked at the different kinds of books that they were selling and saw something that seemed to strike his interest.

He took the book of the shelf and stared at the cover that showed a boy that looked like a shadow and had a man standing in front of him, holding his chin. He turned the book onto it's stomach, and read what the book was about.

_The life of a child is sometimes great when its parents are around...but when parents beat their own child, what is the child living for? Does it live in fear or does it love them even more? The answer is still unknown but this book represents any abused child. From the author, Samuel Wright, we give you....the boy that cried Mom._

Naruto smiled to himself and bought the book with his own money. Kiba and Sasuke could not understand why he would want to read such a boring book but they did not really care, it was his money and he had every right to do with it as he pleased. They walked him back to his house and said their goodbyes and continued walking, chewing on pieces of gum that they bought from the store.

"So you went out....what did you get?" Naruto took his sweater off and hung it up in the closet and took the book out of the bag and showed it to him.

"The boy who cried mom....you're shitting me, Naruto come on....what kind of book is this huh?" His father, Jason Uzumaki, also known as Jay, did not like the title of the book but was making it sound as if he hated everything about the book.

"It sounded good to me so I got it" Naruto replied as he sat at the table with the book in his hands.

Jay looked at his son with concern in his eyes which was the first time. Naruto's face grew a bit red when he saw his father staring at him with glaring eyes. He hid his face in his book, unaware of his father leaning in closer to him. Jay pulled the book down and kissed his son on the lips. Naruto was hesitant at first but found himself giving in.

"I...don't want you to cry out for your mother...she's a bitch and a real slut...only cry out for me" Jay spoke out and leaned in again for another kiss, closing his eyes as he placed his lips on Naruto's.

'Why is it....I don't feel anything for mom but with dad....it's different...' Naruto thought and put both his arms around his father's neck, moaning in his father's mouth.

* * *

Not so far away was a very angry woman holding a pair of binoculars in her hand as she gazed at the scene before her. Her red hair, fell in front of her face a bit as a single tear rolled down the side of her cheek. Her lips mouthed the words 'asshole' before she drove off down the street.

* * *

A/n: What will happen next time folks? who knows, give me replies and I'll type another one up _o


	7. Cutting family ties

**Hina-chan: I'm sorry, I'm getting so involved with this story and I wanted to finish it ^^**

**Warning: Violence and cursing AND a death scene!**

**Disclaimer: I only own his parents as well as his classes that's it and the plot for this story...**

* * *

Naruto found himself fidgeting with his fingers while he waited patiently for this person who was asking to see him. It was during lunch time that the office called him down because of a visitor. He had been waiting ten minutes and was getting a bit nervous about who the person could be, all he knew was that someone wanted to see him.

The principal came in with none other than his mother who had a big smile on her face. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she laughed at a joke that his principal had made. Naruto instantly stood up.

"Naruto dear, your aunt wanted to see you so I am here to pick you up" His mother took him by the wrist and dragged him, asking him to show her where his locker was.

"What's the idea...what if I don't want to see her?" His mother stopped and gave him a deadly look as if she were saying, 'say anything more and you will die!'.

Since he did not want to make a scene in front of his friends, he showed his mother where his locker was and opened it on her command. He took his bag out and took out his lunch that he was supposed to eat but did not get around to it since his mother had come so suddenly. She did not say another word and with that she took him by the hand again and dragged him into the parking lot where the car was.

"Are we going to see her?" And if you could actually see the devil himself, you would see him in his mother's eyes.

"You're on a one way ticket to hell where you belong...you're brother would want it as well" She closed her side of the car and started the car up, driving out of the school.

Naruto did not know what to do and decided to take anything she could throw at him. Not knowing what she had in store for him. They drove past the father's house, not slowing down at all. Naruto put a hand on the window and looked at the windows, searching for any sign of his father. As if god had answered his prayer, his father came running out of the house shouting 'bitch' and 'god damn it'. His mother laughed to herself like she had just won a battle.

He watched as his father became more and more out of sight as they drove out of the town.

* * *

"That little bitch...she's forgotten who she married..." Jay took out a cell phone and dialed a number.

Jason Uzumaki, the son of a very powerful mafia. One that was still unnoticed by the police who had dealt with too many to even care whether there was another one or not. He had a lot of people to depend on and was a person that was looked up to by others. Jay knew where the mother was headed and knew what she was going to do.

After calling up a few friends, he ran inside the house and got dressed as fast as he could. He put on a mafia suit and had the hat to go with it and got into his car and drove after the mother.

* * *

"Where are we?" Naruto asked and looked around the darkened room.

"This was a place where we used to live...before you and your brother were born....your father and I had such passion for each other....you just had to come and ruin our lives didn't you?" He backed himself into a wall, feeling a strange aura coming from his mother.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE???" His mother's eyes had turned blood red and she was holding a knife in her hand.

She plunged at her son, trying to jab the knife into his skin. It was obvious that she had been drinking a bit but that was not important to know. What was important was him finding a way out of the weird place that was dark everywhere he went. His mother was really trying to kill him and he did not understand what he did to deserve it.

Naruto ran up the stairs and went into a nearby bedroom and closed the door behind him. He cursed under his breath when he saw that there was no lock on the door. His mother started pounding on the door, demanding that he come out and let her stab him to death.

'What the hell....no windows when you need one!' Naruto thought as he took his phone out and dialed Sasuke's number.

* * *

"Gaara you baboon, stop stealing my lunch it's annoying!" Kiba screamed and started another fight with the red head.

Sasuke's phone rang twice before he picked it up. Kiba and Gaara stopped their play fighting and looked at Sasuke, hoping he would tell them who it was.

"What?" Sasuke got himself off of the seat and ran to his locker, not knowing the other two were behind him.

He found his coat and quickly put it on and ran off down the hall again. Kiba and Gaara still did not who it was that was on the phone, but followed Sasuke anyway. They stopped running, noticing they were outside of the teacher's lounge. Sasuke knocked and then entered the room, looking for his brother.

"Where's my brother?" One of the teachers pointed in the west direction.

"Yo, Sasuke...what's up?" His brother asked and took him away to talk in private.

"Can you drive me to 22 main street, there's an old house there and a friend of mine is there!"

"Sasuke, you know you can't skip school"

"I'm not skipping you idiot, my friend's in trouble!" His brother sighed and told the other teachers that he was dropping his brother off at home because he was feeling ill.

Gaara and Kiba still did not find out what was happening so they decided not to get involved. Sasuke and his brother Itachi, walked out of the school and into the teacher's parking spaces. Itachi took out his keys and pushed a button, unlocking all the doors on his car. Sasuke climbed into the back seat, putting his seat belt on and urged his brother to hurry up and drive.

Itachi started up the car and drove down the road, going to the place where Sasuke had informed him to go to. A few black cars drove past them all heading in the same direction as they were. Itachi followed them to a small but rather friendly looking house that Naruto and his mother were in. He pulled the car to a stop nearby.

Sasuke unbuckled the seat belt and ran out of the car, running into Naruto's father. Sasuke fell to the ground and rubbed his head.

"Watch where you're going....oh it's you" Jay helped him up and continued walking toward the house.

"Um..."

"Jason Uzumaki, Naruto's father...you must be a friend of his?" Sasuke nodded as the man turned away and walked up to the door.

"Jay, are you sure you don't want us to kill her?" A man dressed in a black suit and tie, wearing glasses asked him.

"I should have settled it a long time ago after she first hit Naruto" He opened the door quietly and walked in.

The lights were still off and the sound of someone pounding was coming from up stairs. He knew that she had the knife and was sure to use it on anyone she wanted. He sighed and walked up the stairs slowly. As he came to the top, he saw that the knife was on the floor in front of him. He picked it up and walked up behind Carmen.

She heard his footsteps and turned around quickly, piercing him with her blood red eyes.

"Carmen...come on sweetie, why do you do this to the poor kid?"

"WHY....THE KID IS A DISGRACE, HE MURDERED OUR CHILD!" She began to pound on his chest like a school girl would.

Naruto heard his father's voice and peeked through the opened door. He opened the door all the way and cautiously walked passed the mother, hiding behind his father. Carmen saw Naruto holding onto the back of Jay's coat and rage started building up inside of her and she grabbed onto the knife, pulling it out of her husband's hand and pushed him aside. Naruto ran down the stairs, not looking back. He ran up to the wall and made a quick turn, causing his mother to run into it.

She growled and with out hesitating, chased after her second born. She pushed Naruto from behind, making him fall on all fours. She raised the knife and brought it down like she was planning to kill a rodent. Naruto saw this and got out of the way as fast as he could. Carmen hissed at him and attacked him again, she was now on top of him, trying to plunge the knife into his chest but felt a sharp pain run through her stomach. She coughed a bit and looked down at her stomach which was now bleeding.

"You...little...brat!" Carmen held her stomach as she tried to stab him again but got stabbed in the chest.

"I...I hated you mother" Naruto said and got out from under before she could collapse on him.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he crouched down on the floor against the wall, with his head in his arms. His father came to, and rushed down the stairs, stepping over the mother's dead body. He hugged Naruto and rubbed his back and picked him up and carried him outside. The men dressed in mafia suits lowered their guns as their new leader carried his son to the back seat of the car that he was driving.

"N-Naruto..."

"Sasuke, let's go home"

"But...."

"Naruto will be fine, go home and get some rest....you worried didn't you, it's only natural that you should sleep" Jay got into the car and drove his son back home.

* * *

A/n: Not the ending just to let you know! let me know how you liked it ^^


	8. Becoming free

**Hina-chan: Hinata here with a full new chapter that you guys have been waiting for!**

**Warning: That's funny, there's no warnings!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own his parents and classes!**

* * *

It had been a whole week after the incident and not once has Naruto stepped foot into the class room. Every day it was the same excuse from his father, calling in for his son saying he would not be there because of a cold. No one knew what was going on with him, but only one person knew what had happened.

"Honestly, this kid get's to stay home as if he were a rich snob" Kiba put his arms behind his head as he leaned his chair back, against the light yellow wallpaper.

"Sasuke might know something" Sai, who is usually a quiet student had surprised the others by speaking.

"Even though he does not talk much, he sure knows a good answer to our questions" Kiba and the other boys who were concerned for Naruto looked over at him.

"He's....I don't know....I can't explain it properly..."

"At least tell us why you rushed out with your brother so suddenly"

"Damn it, I told you I didn't know, why are you still bugging me?" With all that said, Sasuke got up and walked out of the class room.

"You just had to ask Kiba..." Kiba growled at Gaara and folded his arms.

* * *

"Naruto...my father wants to know...will you give him your answer?" Jay held the phone in front of his son's face but Naruto did not move.

It was only a week and his grandfather, the leader of the mafia and the well respected father of Jason, was already deciding Naruto's life, asking him to become the next heir to the mafia leader's position. He had refused to give an answer yet but his grandfather understood. Killing your own mother after knowing her for only 14 years was a big burden on a child. But he also knew that Naruto had the killer's instincts and would surely be the only one to continue the family line unlike his father who threw it away so many years ago but took his anger out on his own child.

"I...will get to stay with my friends right?"

"Oh...sure, I mean your grandfather didn't care what I did just as long as I continued the family line....this was why you were sent to all boys schools....I was hoping you would not have to decide on being the next heir....I thought I could protect you from killing anyone and feeling such regrets...I guess...it still came to this"

With out warning, Naruto hugged his father with tears still coming down his face like faucets. Jay hugged him back and kissed his forehead, while he whispered something to him. Naruto smiled and wiped his tears away, as he got up from his position on the floor. He quickly showered and washed his hair with a strawberry scented shampoo. He knew what his father wanted for him and knew what he really wanted. For the first time in his life....Naruto felt free.

He dressed in his best uniform, even though they all looked the same and for some reason made a pony tail in his hair. A short one but very girl like, on the side of his head. He got his shoes on and headed out the door, running at full speed. It was still lunch time so he knew he would make it in time to meet up with his friends.

He jogged on the spot as the lights had decided to change color just as he was getting into his running. He resumed his running as it turned green and crossed the street with joy, knowing that he was almost there.

* * *

"He's a mafia boss's son?" Sasuke clamped his mouth shut after noticing he was a bit too loud.

"Perhaps this is why we have not seen him this week..." Itachi sighed and shut the computer down.

"So...what might have happened in there...."

"To put it simply...Naruto has been asked to become the next heir, the killing of his mother is big news to the boss, knowing that it was his grandson that did it, the two of them have not been on good terms with each other I'm guessing"

"And here I thought he was only an angel...to find out your loved one is a murderer is a complete-"

"Sasuke...this boy is still an angel, but if you don't act quickly, he may be taken away by someone else" Sasuke's cheeks flushed red with color as he walked out of the computer room.

His head hung low while he walked down the hall, heading for the class room. A yellow flash caught his eye and his eyes widened. With his heart racing, he began to chase after it.

"Naruto!" The boy he was chasing, stopped and looked back at him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked and instantly fixed his hair, trying to make the pony tail look cute.

"Are you...feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just got back and was headed to the class room"

"Before we go back, there's something I want to ask....are you leaving....me?"

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Itachi told me about your back round...your grandfather and your father"

"I see...you don't have to worry, I chose to stay with my friends while I become...the heir or whatever"

"Just be sure not to kill me" The two of them laughed as they walked back to the class room.

"Naruto!" Kiba got off of his chair to greet him and noticed something sticking out on the side of his head.

"What's that?" Kiba asked as he pointed to the short pony.

"It's...a pony tail what else could it be?" Kiba blinked a bit but started to laugh.

"I think it's adorable, and I also think Naruto should be in the upcoming fashion show" Sasuke suggested.

"S-Sasuke you pervert!"

"Well the fashion show has only three people for it so you should go"(1)

"I would like to see Naruto in a skirt"

"Not you too....Gaara I thought you were my friend!" While Naruto blushed from embarrassment, his friends laughed.

"There's still five minutes till third period so how about we stop by at the sewing shop?"

"But Sasuke, I can't go there!" Sasuke grabbed his hand and walked with him out the door.

"Yes you can, you are after all my adorable, cross dressing, angel that has a tough side, you should be fine"

"Since when was I yours?" Naruto asked, pulling his hand away from Sasuke's.

"The day you called my number" Sasuke winked at him as they both entered the sewing room.

* * *

A/n: Still not done but hey, hope it makes you readers happy! and yes I hinata am hoping to piece together my new story! My soon to be novelist career can not be called a career if I am not on top of my story making!!

1) Our school always has a fashion show along with the hair show and the talent show and...an idol.(kind of like American idol)


	9. New hope

**Hina-chan: *clears throat* After getting three reviews from an unsatisfied customer, I had this sudden burst to make a new chapter for you guys ^_o It will be explained later...**

**Warning: May be a bit confusing, and this is the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own his classes and parents...I told you this before, no?**

* * *

The fashion show was a huge hit which made the school very proud to have Naruto as one of their students. Sasuke was even having a hard time trying to get to the boy just so he could chat with him, but every where Naruto went the boys who went to the fashion show went as well. They all had something in common. They all had their eyes set on him after seeing him go on stage dressed up in an angel outfit. He had worn a long, white and silky looking dress that had a white fluffy coat going around the neck area.

"I sort of feel bad for him now..." Kiba spoke out as a few more boys joined the group on their walk around the school, following the blond every where.

"It was Sasuke's idea to let Naruto join the fashion show in the first place"

"I thought it was a good idea, besides you guys didn't come up with anything so I wouldn't be talking Gaara" Sasuke hurried off to help Naruto while the other two just watched the huge mob go down the hall.

* * *

"Naruto, you looked so cute up there!" One boy shouted out and the others cheered.

"Naruto" Naruto stopped walking and saw Sasuke in the back and smiled as he dashed past the fans and ran off with Sasuke.

"Why must god punish us?" A boy said as the other fan boys started to cry out for the blond.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stopped running and sat under a willow tree that was one of the biggest out of all the trees that were surrounding it. Sasuke had his back up against the tree while Naruto had his back up against Sasuke's chest. The two of them stared up at the sky, watching the birds fly around.

"Have you...decided what school to go to?" Naruto did not reply but answered with the shake of his head.

"Where ever you go, I'll be there...kind of stupid to say this but...I like you...." Naruto's cheeks flushed crimson red.

"You know...there are girls out there"

"I know but...they're always showing their boyfriend off to their friends or talking about them to someone else, I'm not willing to be talked about while I'm not there" Sasuke said and smirked as he held the other boy closer to him.

"Hey Sasuke, you never told me what you wanted to do in the future, what do you wish to be?"

"A prince charming"

"What the hell?"

"Kiba did say I was like a stuck up princess didn't he?"

"Well yeah but...doesn't mean you have to and besides there's no way someone could become a prince right?"

"There are such things as...modeling...." A soft wind blew through the trees as Sasuke inched closer to the boy's ear.

"A model career?"

"Want to be my princess so that we're a matching pair?"

"W-what are you talking about you idiot, no way, I have a duty as a heir I can't let myself be mixed up with models and stuck ups there!"

"Aw...you're breaking my heart Naruto"

"Maybe we'll...see each other at our jobs?"

"Who knows, love works in mysterious ways" Sasuke smiled as the two of them fell asleep with each other under the tree, listening to the sound of the trees rustling.

* * *

A/n: I know it was so short but it basically ended when he killed her and I'm so sorry I'm not a good story maker, I failed big time!!!


End file.
